


Three Men

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John entertains Sherlock and an uninvited guest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one has a different beginning and end than the Master!Loki version. So, both stories are worth a read. :-) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to follow me on tumblr at followallthefandoms

John and Sherlock were returning to 221B Baker Street after a brief visit to Bart's to check on test results with Molly. The two talked almost animatedly about the discovery made today. Sherlock was now so much closer to solving the case he was working on. That case, however, would have to take a backseat for a moment. Something was amiss.

As soon as they came into through the front door, Sherlock immediately stopped talking.

"What happened?" John asked.

“Someone's in the flat,” Sherlock said softly.

“What?” questioned John as his eyes darted around for evidence.

“Shh...” Sherlock hissed quietly as he put up a hand to keep John from speaking. Then, he waved his hand toward himself to indicate to John to follow him. John nodded.

Sherlock slowly made his way up the stairs with John following him. When they got to the top, Sherlock cautiously opened the door and looked inside.

His face turned shocked and he shouted, “What the hell are you doing here?”

John noticed that Sherlock sounded more annoyed than anything. So, he figured that it was probably Mycroft who popped in. Imagine his surprise when he came into the flat to find Jim Moriarty sitting there.

"Hello, gents," he said amicably.

Without missing a beat, John pulled his gun out. He had gotten into the habit of carrying it whenever he went out with Sherlock for something case related. Anyway, he pointed it at Jim and growled, “What do you want?”

Jim looked shocked in an almost excited way as he stared down the barrel of the gun.

“Impressive, Dr. Watson,” he commented. “Do you always pack heat when you leave the house? Are you packing anything else? Anyway, I'm not here to make a threat. So, you can put that thing away.”

John wasn't hearing it. The gun stayed steadily pointed at its target.

“I'm serious,” insisted Jim as he raised his arms in surrender. “Go ahead and search me. You can strip search me if you'd like.”

“He's telling the truth,” interjected Sherlock.

“How can you tell?” asked John.

“We've been standing here long enough for me to get a proper look,” said Sherlock. “He's not hiding anything. He has no weapons, no accomplices. It's as if he's here for afternoon tea. Thank you for buying me the time.”

John turned his attention back to Jim who was smiling sweetly at him. John lowered the gun, but he was still on his guard.

“Why are you here then?” John asked.

“I have a proposition to make to you boys,” started Jim. “And there's a pretty funny story to go along with it. As you probably know, Sherlock's brother dear has hidden security cameras in every room of your flat.”

“What?” interrupted John, totally shocked. He looked around the flat to try and see any, but Jim wasn't done speaking yet.

“Anyway, I was feeling bored one night so I decided to hack one of the camera's feeds,” continued Jim. This development earned him a pointed glower from John.

“So, I was thinking to myself which room would be the most interesting. Naturally, I went with Sherlock's bedroom. I certainly got more than I bargained for,” said Jim with a delighted grin.

John had a distinct sense of impending doom in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to know what Jim had seen, but he had a pretty good guess as to what it was.

As Jim continued speaking, he slowly sauntered over to John.

“Anyway, what I want to know is-”

Jim was standing right in front of John now. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, and looked up at the army doctor with eyes of sincere want.

“Can I call you Daddy too?”

John immediately took a step back from Jim. He was positively horrified by the suggestion.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

“Please let me join you, just this once,” Jim begged as he latched onto John's belt to pull him closer. “You two together, what you do, it's just so damn hot and sexy. It's all I can think about at night when I touch myself.”

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to Sherlock for a bit of help, but it was no use. The detective had completely shut down in this state of mortification. To make matters even worse, Jim kept talking.

“I've seen it all,” he said. “That time that you ripped the lacy panties right off of Sherlock, the look on your face when he sucks your cock, that time he bounced on your dick while you were wearing your dress uniform. It all looks so amazing. I want that. I want to call you Daddy. Or is that special name that can only be used by your Darling?”

_Smack!_

John had slapped Jim across the face. The blow was hard enough to knock him backwards. Jim's eyes were wide with surprise as he gingerly touched the beaten area.

He looked back up at John and sighed, “Oh, Daddy, do that again.”

“Why should we allow you to join us?” Sherlock asked, finally speaking up.

“I'll be a very good boy,” Jim said.

“How can you prove that you'll stay true to your word?” asked Sherlock.

“Well, I can't prove it,” said Jim with an even smile. “The way I see it, you have two options. Option one, I promise to be good, you let me join and I either keep my promise or I don't. Option two, you refuse me and it's very possible that you'll see what a bad boy I can be.”

John turned to look at Sherlock. The taller man beckoned him over so they could discuss this.

“What do you think we should do?” John whispered.

Sherlock took a deep breath and whispered back, “As much as I don't want to, I think we probably should. He's forcing our hand.”

"This feels dubious," commented John.

“I know,” replied Sherlock. “Also, we have to do this in your room. I don't want him anywhere near my bed.”

"Fine," answered John.

They both turned their attention back to Jim who was still sitting innocently on the floor. 

John gave a defeated sigh and said, “Come on.”

Jim smiled gleefully as he joined the other two men. “Thank you,” he said.

John took both of them by the hand and led them to the bedroom.

“Take off your trousers and lay down,” John instructed once they got there.

The two men did so. Then, John climbed into the bed and knelt between them with his legs tucked under him. He looked at Sherlock authoritatively. His lover returned the look with an expression of vulnerability. John attempted to give his authoritative look to Jim, but to know avail. 

He dropped his head and sighed, “Christ, this is going to be difficult.”

“Just pretend I'm someone else, Daddy,” said Jim happily, trying to lighten the mood.

John lifted his head to look at Jim once more. The authoritative look was back. He was in control once more.

“Shut up,” he commanded. “You're not to speak unless spoken too. Also, you're not to call me that. You'll call me Sir. Understand?”

"Yes, Sir," replied Jim.

"Good," said John. "Let's start."

John took Sherlock's hand that was closest to him and Jim's hand that was closest to him and placed the two on his dick. Then his own hands went to Sherlock and Jim's penises.

“You'll return the favor,” he instructed as he began to tease and play with the cocks.

Sherlock always had a responsive dick and apparently Jim did too. They both moaned noisily at the stimulation. It was almost difficult for them to remember to pull on John's penis.

The three of them made aroused sounds. The intensity of the scene was increased by the presence of the third person. Somehow, hearing that extra moan made everyone feel greedier.

John's eyes had been twisted shut from being so turned on, but he pried them open to look at the two men's highly aroused expressions. It made him blush. His ears filled with the, _“Oh, oh, oh”_ sound coming from everyone's mouths. He inhaled deeply as wave upon wave of arousal washed over him. He couldn't help but notice the distinct smell of sex lingering in the room. He licked his lips as he sighed and groaned. This all felt so very naughty and he loved it. He loved the stiffening feeling in Sherlock and Jim's cocks as he ran his fingers up and down them.

All three dicks were standing at attention when John said, “This foreplay is nice, but let's get to the real fun,” 

"Yes, Daddy," said Sherlock.

"Yes, Sir," said Jim.

John laid down between them. He looked at Sherlock and then he looked at Jim.

“This isn't a terrible position to be in,” John commented. “Maybe we should have threesomes more often.”

Sherlock felt a rush of neediness inside him. He curled into John and started licking his Daddy's nipple and kissing his side. The sight made Jim feel horny so he did the same.

“Ah, this is fantastic,” John moaned.

After a bit, John got Sherlock's attention and said, “Darling, I want you there.” He was pointing at his erection. Then, he turned to Jim and said, “I want you here.” He was pointing at his mouth. “Also, I want you to face my darling. I think you'll find it more enjoyable if you're looking at another person and not the wall.”

The two moved to where John directed them. Sherlock lubed up John's penis, stretched himself a bit and then slowly sat himself on John's cock. It hurt a bit, but Sherlock had done this before. He was used to this. Jim situated himself so that his asshole lined up with John's mouth.

He looked down and asked, “Can you breathe, Sir?”

John sort of pulled away from Jim so he could answer.

“Yes. This is fine. Now I want you two to start moving.”

Sherlock started a slow grind on John's dick as Jim fucked himself on John's tongue. Sherlock wanted to get a deeper fuck. So, he reached out to hold onto Jim's arms. He had a nice anchor now so he bounced more on John's penis. The change in the intensity aroused John and he moaned while rimming Jim. The hum of the moan vibrated against Jim's hole and he shouted in a horny way.

Jim's needy moaning caught Sherlock's attention. He felt like he was looking at Jim in a completely different way. Had he always looked that sexy? Sherlock couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and met Jim's lips in a kiss. His tongue pushed into Jim's mouth and the kiss turned greedy.

It was so intense that Shrlock felt like he might see stars behind his eyes. His nose filled with Jim's scent. He smelled almost sweet. It was delicious. The only thing Sherlock could hear was the muffled moans of John and Jim. Each one of Jim's moans hit Sherlock's mouth dead on and increased his needy feeling. His tongue swirled in Jim's mouth and he loved the dark taste he discovered. His hands roamed around Jim's naked body. He was absolutely delighted to find how Jim's skin felt.

Soon, Jim reached his orgasm and he came without being touched. Sherlock wasn't surprised though. John always had a talented tongue. Anyway, Sherlock watched as the pleasure ripped through Jim. He felt like he'd never seen anyone orgasm like that before. He found it incredibly hot and started cumming himself. His asshole pulsed around John's cock and it brought his daddy to his own climax. The three of them moaned their orgasms together and the scene was very sexy and naughty.

Sherlock and Jim rolled off of John who was now in between the two again.

Jim looked at the state everyone was in and said with a giggle, “We're all so dirty.”

"Figuratively or literally?" asked Sherlock.

"Both."

“Well, Jim, we let you in this one time, but I think you'd better go,” said John.

"Yes, Sir," he replied.

“You don't have to call me that anymore.”

“I know,” said Jim. “I wanted to.”

With that, Jim got up, got dressed, and left. Once he was gone, John had a quiet moment with Sherlock to discuss what went down.

“He said that Mycroft has security cameras in every room of our flat,” said John.

"Yes," concurred Sherlock.

“He said that he hacked the feed to the camera in your room.”

"What's your point?" asked Sherlock.

“We're not in your room,” explained John. “We're in my room.”

Almost as if by cue, Sherlock's mobile, which had been accidentally left in John's room, started ringing.

Sherlock pushed the button to answer it and said, “Hello, brother.”

John could determine by the shouting on the other end exactly what Mycroft was getting on about.


End file.
